


Neko Boyfriend Naruto

by poochiwi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Creampie, Flexibility kink, Hybrids, M/M, Neko Uzumaki Naruto, Neko-Jin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Spit As Lube, Strangers to Lovers, Top Hatake Kakashi, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poochiwi/pseuds/poochiwi
Summary: When Rin had set him up on a blind date, all she had said was that the person was sweet and likeable; that they'd be a good match. She didn't really specify if the person was a man or a woman but he didn't really mind, however, he would've liked to be warned that the person he was going on a date with was half cat though.Or,Kakashi gets set up on a blind date with catboy Naruto, relationship and smut follows.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 204





	Neko Boyfriend Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> hi all, honestly this was just inspired by a video of Naruto saying 'dattebanyaa' while wearing cat ears so yeah idk, have been feeling super blocked lately so just kind of wanted to get one of the fics i've had written for weeks out already  
> warnings: AU, Age difference  
> disclaimer: I dont own the Naruto series

He was a little late to the date just like he usually was for other events, but he was sure the other person wouldn't mind much. From what Rin had told him, this mysterious person she had set him up on a blind date with was a sweet, funny and energetic person, someone who was likeable and would be a good match for him. He doubted that'd be the case though, most of the dates like these that he had gone on ended up being pointless; people got tired of his laidback nature, or got annoyed by his other quirks.

When he finally entered the restaurant, he asked the man at the entrance for 'Uzumaki' – the only real information about the mysterious person that Rin had given him – to which the man answered by pointing to a booth at the very back. As he approached, he spotted a young man sitting in the booth, nineteen or twenty years old based on his appearance, shaggy blonde hair being the first thing he noticed when looking at the boy. The blonde-haired boy turned to face him as he got closer to the table, and the second thing he noticed was a pair of big blue eyes looking up at him.

The young man had a healthy-looking tan and cheeks marred by what looked like whiskers which was odd, but he couldn't help but think he was attractive. A second glance at the presumed teen made him stop in his tracks though, only a step away from their table. Two furry ears sat atop the boy's head, not big nor small and matching the blonde hair in color, only they were tipped in light orange with white hair on the inside. He watched on in bewilderment as they twitched and moved around, before he took notice of another extra appendage swaying lazily behind his date, a sleek tail matching the ears also tipped in orange.

The blonde seemed to quickly become annoyed by his shameless staring, frowning up at him and crossing his arms over his chest, before proceeding to call him out on his behavior.

"Do you have an issue with it? If so just tell me so I can go home," the half-cat hybrid asked with a sharp tone, and the first thing that came to Kakashi's mind was ' _feisty',_ before he deduced that it probably wasn't anywhere near the first time the boy had been stared at. Obviously, by ' _it_ ', the blonde was referring to the fact that he was a catboy/nekojin/hybrid or whatever else people usually called them.

"No, sorry, just a little surprised is all," and he was, because technically this was the first hybrid human he had actually talked to, only having seen one or two out and about during his adult life. They were a biological anomaly, it was not even something that had been found to be hereditary, it just _happened_ in a really low percentage of the population.

"Well, you can sit down y'know," the boy said and he did while trying to reduce his staring, but he couldn't really take his eyes off those fluffy ears. He had never really been a cat person, and while the young man sitting in front of him wasn't an _actual_ cat, he had some elements of one, and in the end, he couldn't help but think the blue-eyed boy was adorable, while also looking incredibly fuckable.

"So…" the teen started and he decided to help the nervous kid a bit.

"Kakashi Hatake," he introduced himself, giving the boy one of his classic eye-smiles.

"Oh," the hybrid blinked owlishly at him. "Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki," he replied, and Kakashi found himself thinking that the name definitely suited the sunny teenager.

Eventually, a waitress came by and took their order, but she basically ignored and glared at Naruto the whole way through, the hybrid only responding to it by crossing his arms and bristling at the woman. It didn't sit well with Kakashi at all, and he was sure if it was kept up she'd hear from him, but what was more worrying to him at that moment was the thought that the teen faced discrimination like that every day.

From what he knew, catgirls and catboys weren't exactly treated the best by most people, they had in fact been treated as some sort of glorified slaves when they had been discovered initially, but they had now been able to integrate themselves into society like any other person, though they couldn't really do much about the judgmental people.

"Ne," Naruto prodded when the waitress left.

"Hm?"

"How are you gonna eat with that mask on?"

* * *

Ultimately, Rin had been right, Naruto was extremely likeable and the catboy was indeed a good match for him. They had been going steady for two months, getting to know each other through various dates, calls and texts before they hit a minor roadblock in their relatively new relationship. See, he had been to Naruto's small apartment a handful of times in those short months, but the blonde had never been to his, which then made Naruto suspicious.

He obviously didn't want Naruto to think he was being kept at arm's length, that he didn't trust him or anything of the sort, so despite his reservations, he ended up caving and inviting the hybrid over for dinner on a Friday night, picking him up from his apartment and bringing him to his own, bigger and arguably comfier space.

As he opened the door to his apartment somewhat nervously, with Naruto trailing behind him, he hoped this wouldn't ruin what was up to now, the best romantic relationship he had had in his years of dating. When he finally got the door fully open, he stepped inside the room, watching as Naruto walked in after him before his blue eyes zoned in on Pakkun, his pug, sitting innocently in front of them.

"Oh," Naruto said, and Kakashi's heart dropped; this was probably the end of their relationship.

"Kakashi, you're so dumb sometimes," the blonde giggled and Kakashi's face changed from sad to confused. "I don't, like, hate dogs or anything." 

"You don't?" He found himself asking, because he had been sure that Naruto's more feline side would definitely clash with his love for dogs.

"No," Naruto shook his head as he crouched down to cautiously bring his hand closer to the brown pug. "But some dogs do seem to stay away from me sometimes, it's probably the smell," he concluded.

With his mind at ease, they had dinner and then they ended up cuddled up on his couch, the TV playing some random show at a low volume. He wasn't surprised at all when Naruto fell asleep, since from what he knew – even while not really knowing much about his routine yet – the teen slept _like_ a cat, in the sense that he was asleep an outrageous number of hours a day, though when he was awake, he was usually extremely active and hyper.

What did surprise him though, was when a soft fluttering sound started to make itself known from Naruto's throat, and it took him a while to realize that the hybrid was actually _purring_. He was aware that Naruto tried hard to hide the half-cat side of himself, since the somewhat unavoidable characteristics he got from it made him uneasy when in the presence of other people. Kakashi was happy that Naruto now subconsciously trusted him to be more himself though, and he wondered if the blonde would purr during sex.

* * *

It didn't take that long for him to find out, since just one month after the 'Pakkun Incident' as Naruto dubbed it, they started to mess around sexually. The blonde catboy looked innocent but he was a horny little minx when in bed, and though what they had done so far had been great, the most enjoyable experience didn't come for Kakashi until a little while later.

Naruto had stayed over to sleep a handful of times, and he didn't really ever get up before eleven or twelve, so Kakashi decided to wake up the boy a bit differently one morning. With the blonde lying in bed on his belly, he took the opportunity to pull the shorts Naruto wore to bed down slightly, getting better access to the base of the catboy's tail which he began to rub and scratch, making Naruto slightly wake up and arch up into his hand.

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked groggily, his eyes half open as he turned to look at him, before groaning and rolling over on the bed. "C'mere."

He quirked a brow but got on the bed anyway, really hoping Naruto wasn't going to just cuddle up to him and go back to sleep. Luckily for him though, the blonde moved over to the lower half of the bed, lying stomach down between his legs. He could tell Naruto was still drowsy and maybe half-asleep still, so he didn't really have high expectations for the blowjob he was going to receive.

Naruto lazily pulled down his boxers and laid his head down on his hip, taking the tip of his half-hard cock into his mouth, slowly running his tongue over it and for a second Kakashi actually thought Naruto might fall asleep with his cock inside his pretty mouth. Naruto kept going though, taking more and more of his member inside his wet mouth but the pace remained slow, and that was when the purring started.

" _Fuck, Naru,_ " he hissed, grabbing onto one of those ridiculously soft ears, rubbing it as gently as he could manage while the strange feeling of the vibrations in the blonde's throat brought pleasure to his cock. He didn't really know if it was a conscious decision on Naruto's part to purr while blowing him, but it didn't really matter.

Naruto kept up his work and Kakashi didn't think there could be anything better than that tongue pleasuring him together with the purrs, though there was nothing giving the same kind of pleasure to the remaining length of his cock that wasn't currently inside Naruto's mouth. The catboy seemed to notice, and that tail which had been lazily swaying back and forth then moved over to wrap around his cock, the length of it just barely enough to reach from Naruto's position between his legs. The sensation was strange, because although it didn't feel that different from a handjob, the appendage was furry and soft, but the grip was firm.

"So _good_ , Naruto," he praised, grabbing the back of the catboy's head and helping him out a bit with the movement, since Naruto had seemed to be slowing down a bit. He couldn't really help his hips from thrusting up occasionally, but the catboy didn't really seem to struggle with taking him deeper.

When he finally came with a groan escaping his gritted teeth, the white fluid ended up mostly outside the blonde's mouth, on his lips and cheeks and some even on his tail. He expected Naruto to clean himself off like he usually did whenever he got dirty somehow, but he then noticed the teen had succumbed to sleep with his head on his thigh.

He smiled fondly at his catboy lover, getting up off the bed and placing a pillow under that sunny head. He came back from the bathroom with something to clean off his boyfriend with, easily wiping the cum from his whiskered face and then getting it off from the limp tail with a wet rag, patting it dry afterwards.

* * *

When their relationship hit the six-month mark, it was safe to say they were going very strong. Kakashi now knew more about Naruto than ever before, and he had discovered interesting things about the catboy, especially when Naruto began to let his walls down and started being more himself around him, which also meant they were more comfortable with each other.

He discovered that Naruto had more feline influence than he usually let on, though he had noticed that pretty early on in their relationship. He acted as un-catboy like as possible as he could in public, but when at home he'd let loose, purring to his heart's content, even if Kakashi was around. Something he also found out through light experimentation, was that Naruto was extremely flexible, something he'd _obviously_ make use of; he'd be a fool not to.

After nights out, having a date or something similar, they'd usually go home together, and that night was no different. Kakashi barely managed to get the both of them inside the apartment without tearing off Naruto's clothes, but once he got the blonde inside, he instantly pressed him up against the wall, the teen whimpering and _actually_ mewling in pleasure from the licks and nips he was giving to that beautifully tan neck.

He quickly discarded Naruto's pants and underwear before pulling up one of Naruto's legs until it was next to the blonde's head, the catboy subconsciously using one of his arms to hold onto his leg, and though Kakashi always expected to see discomfort on Naruto's face whenever they did something like this, he saw none.

Looking down, all he could really see was that tight, pink hole he desperately wanted to bury himself into, but he would never hurt his blonde neko by not preparing him thoroughly. It was like second nature for him to bring his fingers up to Naruto's mouth for him to lick whenever there was no lube around, and not too soon after, he had those same two fingers stretching out the catboy, who was whispering and moaning out his name softly next to his ear.

"Nhh, _Ka- Kakashi_ ," the blonde mewled, clenching around his fingers and wrapping his unoccupied arm around his shoulders.

"Moan for me, kitten," he said, a pet name he thought Naruto would hate the first time he tried it out jokingly, but surprisingly, the catboy hadn't seemed to mind it much if at all, so now it was just something that came out of his mind occasionally – though he tried not to overuse it.

Naruto did moan, getting progressively louder as he worked his fingers deeper inside of him. The walls in his apartment weren't really the thickest, but at that moment he didn't really care if his neighbors could hear what was going on his living room. Silencing his blonde would be downright cruel, especially since those moans, whimpers and mewls helped spur him on.

Despite his flexibility, Naruto's leg began to tremble, probably from the pleasure he was feeling at that time. He decided to withdraw his fingers from inside the blonde, faintly registering the whine of protest he got for it in the back of his mind. He used his now freed up arms to lift Naruto up, holding him against the wall with his arms underneath the back of the teen's knees, while said teen had to wrap his arms around his neck for extra support.

Getting away from the wall, he carried the catboy – who was unsurprisingly light – over to the low coffee table in the room, placing him as gently as he could manage on top of it, so as to where the blonde was nicely bent over the hard surface.

"Comfy?" he asked Naruto, knowing full well that no, he probably wasn't.

"Fuck off," the blonde hissed at him, wiggling his ass ever so slightly to entice him, the sight made only more alluring by the tail moving side to side right above that pert bum.

"Maa, I believe it's ' _fuck me, please_ ', not ' _fuck off_ '," he teased, grabbing onto one of those tan cheeks and kneading the soft flesh in his hand.

"Just do it already! _Please_ ," the blonde begged in what almost broke into a sob.

Using the hand he already had on Naruto's ass, he spread the teen enough to get a better view of that pink hole he loved so much. He pressed the pad of his thumb against it, slowly and tortuously pushing it inside the teen, hearing him whimper in response. As he was doing that, he realized a fatal problem that could mean an early end to the night's activities.

"I have no lube," he declared, fully expecting Naruto to stop the whole thing right there.

"Just use spit," Naruto replied in a rather desperate tone, and though he couldn't see the catboy's face from behind him, he could see those honey-colored, fluffy ears twitching about, probably relaying their owner's eagerness faithfully. 

Normally, he would've said no to that offer, not wanting to hurt the blonde, but this time around he just wanted to get to pounding his boyfriend into the table beneath him. Ignoring how filthy it might've seemed, he spat right on the pretty pink pucker that was displayed for him, hearing Naruto's breath hitch in return. He saw his spit slowly trickle down to the plush tan thighs and he quickly freed his already hard cock from the uncomfortable confine of his pants, grabbing onto it firmly and using the head to push the dribbling fluid back up, sliding home in one thrust, to which the catboy gave out a loud yowl, inching his body forward as if trying to get away and his tail fluffing up in distress.

"Fuck, sorry," he apologized, running his hands up Naruto's sides soothingly.

"'S okay, I said no lube," Naruto replied with a pant. "You can move," he added.

"Are you sure?" now he was wondering if his hybrid was a masochist of some sort.

"Yes! Fuck me already Kakashi," the blonde exclaimed, pressing his body back up against his own, golden ears moving back and forth.

He nodded but then realized Naruto couldn't see him so he opted to just start moving, drawing out a sweet mewl from the younger man as he did so. Naruto's tail was tickling his chest, swaying about with each of his thrusts, and though he had the urge to grab it he instead chose to bring his hand down to where that honey-colored tail met Naruto's skin, something he was used to doing but never really in a sexual setting. The blonde's back instantly arched prettily at the contact, and as he kept rubbing and scratching the catboy's tailbone, more and more moans and noises seemed to come from that sinful mouth he loved so much.

"K-keep doing that Kashi. I love h-how it feels," Naruto pleaded with him, and that previously swishing tail moved to curl around his arm in a firm grip.

"You're a horny little thing, Naruto," he scolded half-heartedly, both him and the catboy knew deep down he loved that more than anything.

" _Nhh_ , no- no I'm not," the blonde complained with a whine, but his moaning contradicted him.

"You're taking my cock so eagerly though," Naruto didn't reply to that sardonic comment, only seeming to clench around him even harder if that was even possible.

The heat enveloping his cock was tight, and had Naruto been his first relationship, he was certain he'd be an embarrassingly fast shooter. Everything about the blonde was a turn-on to him, from the ears, to the way his lower back looked with a tail sprouting from it to the small noises he made; though they were all adorable, in certain settings they were downright erotic to him. If he didn't know any better he'd say he was developing some sort of fetish for hybrids but he could safely say it was just Naruto he seemed to find those features unbelievably attractive on.

He reveled in the mewls and moans that came from Naruto, keeping up a pace that was pleasurable to them both, while making sure to hear for cues coming from the blonde. Things like ' _Keep going!_ ' and ' _Right there!"_ were some of his favorite things to hear from Naruto when having sex, not only because it meant he was doing his job right but because it helped him know exactly _how_ his boyfriend wanted it.

The table he was fucking Naruto on was creaking dangerously as if announcing it would break soon but he didn't feel like reducing the speed and force behind his thrusts would be fair to the catboy, so instead he chose to lean over that tanned body, planting kisses along Naruto's spine until his mouth was settled by Naruto's neck, making him able to deliver to more kisses to that lightly freckled shoulder and the neck he wanted marked forever.

Naruto's tail was trapped between their bodies, pleasantly tickling and caressing the hard planes of his stomach and chest, which led him to grab a hold of Naruto's own cock, taking advantage of the closeness between them. He could feel the blonde shudder and hold back noises like he usually did when he was close to cumming, and looking at the fluffy ears on Naruto's head that twitched sporadically would've told him the same thing.

"Cum for me, baby," he whispered next to Naruto's ear. His verbal permission seemed to set the younger man off, his body shuddering considerably and his insides squeezing down on Kakashi's cock almost painfully.

" _K-Kashi- ahh!_ " the blonde moaned, riding out his orgasm and making him follow quickly, releasing inside the tight heat he had grown to love so much. He silenced his own grunts and moans by biting the crook of Naruto's shoulder, all while hoping it wouldn't hurt the blonde too much.

The panting coming from beneath him felt like the only sound in the room, and it quickly made him realize Naruto probably wasn't too comfortable pressed sandwiched between his body and the hard wooden surface of the low table. He pulled out of the catboy with a hiss, his eyes instantly going to the cum that began to slowly dribble from Naruto's twitching and plush hole. It wasn't something he had been that interested in before because the blonde usually never let him witness this part, but this time he had the sight all to himself.

"Kakashi, w-what are you doing?" Naruto asked in a tired tone, starting to move as if to get off the table.

"Just watching," he replied simply, putting a hand on one of Naruto's ass cheeks to stop him from moving as he began to knead it gently as he had done so before. He squeezed and parted it to the side slightly so he could get a better view of the white liquid that was now running down the blonde's thigh, all of it framed by a tanned heart-shaped ass and a golden tail swaying above it.

"You're such a pervert," his boyfriend complained, dropping his head on the table and cradling it in his arms.

"But I'm _your_ pervert," he replied, knowing full Naruto was more than happy to indulge him in his less than modest sexual preferences.

They stayed in that position for a while, all while he sat and admired his seed flow out from the smaller body in front of him, even if the goal was usually for it to stay in there. He could tell his catboy was dozing off as he usually did after having sex, so he lovingly patted Naruto's ass and got up on his feet.

"Naru, c'mon, we've gotta get clean," he said, earning him a tired groan in response.

"Coming, 'ttebanyaa," Naruto mumbled, standing up on shaky legs and rubbing his eyes drowsily.

"What did you just say?" he quirked an amused eyebrow; ' _Dattebayo_ ' was something he was used to hearing from Naruto, but he could safely say he preferred that new and _interesting_ variation.

"Dattebayo, I said dattebayo," the blonde instantly replied.

"It was very cute, you know," he chuckled, hugging Naruto close to his body while the blonde struggled to escape the teasing his rather _feline_ catchphrase had started.

And there, breathing in Naruto's scent and listening to his voice as he whined, reminded him to thank Rin, even if he was several months too late.

**Author's Note:**

> catboys are kind of a meme now but I also wanted a fic to go with my 'mail order dogboy' one so this small stupid one was made, anyway, if you enjoyed it you can kudos and that :)  
> also Kakashi sometimes feels like a tumblr daddy dom whenever I write him and idk how to feel about that lol


End file.
